


Fanvid--Dreaming of You

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [36]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers in Space fanvid featuring Zhane and Astronema/Karone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Dreaming of You

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account, this is the updated version of the video, utilizing the newly-found power of slow-mo! Zhane and Astronema are starcrossed lovers who dream of being together. At first it seems impossible, but by the end of the series they find their way to each other. The song is "Dreaming of You" by Selena. Enjoy!  
> For more Zhane and Astronema/Karone, please visit my fansite dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/starcrossed


End file.
